


Permanent Marker

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, don't draw on people's face!, marichat fluff, marichat week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat Noir vowed never to sleep in front of Marinette again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Marker

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat Week Day 2: Cat Costume

“Chat Noir. Chat. Kitty, wake up.”

Chat blearily opened his eyes, trying to focus on the moonlit figure of Marinette who was kneeling in front of him. With a lazy yawn, he stretched as he sat up. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to go.” Marinette said, her face scrunched up in a funny expression.

Chat raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior. “Well then, I better go. Thanks for letting me nap for a while, princess.”

“N-No – pfft - no worries.” Marinette said, trying to swallow the giggles escaping from inside her.

He frowned. She was acting suspicious. “Okay, fess up. What did you do, princess?”

“You know kitty,” Marinette said, “You look great in your costume.”

On some nights, Chat Noir would blush at the compliment. But tonight, with the way she was acting, it was more into teasing and something else.

He caught sight of himself in her mirror and his jaw dropped in horror.

“Marinette, what did you do to my face?!”

This time, Marinette couldn’t contain it anymore. Her hysteric laughter burst out in the open as she doubled over, clutching the sides of her stomach.

She had drawn a big blot on the tip of his nose and three horizontal lines on either sides of his cheeks, indicating whiskers. It would have been funny if it were not for the material that she used to draw.

Unfortunately, Marinette had drawn on his face with permanent marker.

“Princess, this isn’t funny.” Chat whined as he tried to rub off the mark. It left a smudge on the edges, but it still didn’t fade away.

Marinette’s breath came in short gasps as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. “S-Sorry, but I wanted to try doing it just once.”

“With permanent marker?” Chat glared at her.

“Sorry, kitty.” Marinette said solemnly, but there was a hint of amusement on the edge of her lips. “Don’t you have to go patrol with Ladybug now?”

Chat’s eyes widened. “I can’t go out like this! She’ll never let me hear the end of it!”

Marinette smirked. She grabbed a box of wet wipes and handed it to him. “Well then, try to rub it off with these.”

After a few minutes of vigorous scrubbing, Chat inspected his face. Most of it was gone by now, but it still left a faint mark on his face. How was he going to explain this to his photographer tomorrow?!

“I’m going to be in so much trouble.” Chat moaned. Marinette looked at him in concern.

“Why? You had something important to do tomorrow?” She said, slightly panicking.

“Well, it’s something very important that my father wanted me to do.” Chat said nonchalantly, “I have to be perfect. But then this happened so…”

He trailed off, watching her at the corner of his eye. She looked down guiltily, nibbling her bottom lip. “I’m sorry Chat. If there’s anything I can do -”

“Anything?” Chat breathed out, his heart fluttering. She looked up at him through her long lashes, nodding, still biting her bottom lip.

Anything…

And then the perfect sweet revenge came to him.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it saying, “Well then, I shall tell you my request tomorrow.”

Climbing out her window, he gave her a wink and said, “See you tomorrow, princess.”

Marinette watched him disappear in the night, guilt and fear rising inside her.

What was happening tomorrow?

* * *

It was a sea of red in the school as students walked around wearing Ladybug costumes.

It was Cosplay Day.

Adrien was also wearing a Ladybug suit, complete with a spotted mask and a yo-yo along with a black wig. He had opted for a gender-bent Ladybug.

Today, he was excited. Not because it was basically Ladybug Day (with all the LB costumes walking around), but because of a certain classmate of his.

“Marinette!” Alya, who was dressed as Lady Wifi, called out to her friend. Adrien craned his neck out of the entrance and his breath caught in his throat.

Marinette was dressed as Chat Noir. Sleek black costume hugging her figure, a black mask over her blue eyes, golden bell around her collar, silver baton at the small of her back along with the belt, and her hair… She had worn a golden wig that fell messily around her face. With two black cat ears sticking out at the top of her head.

They spotted each other and Adrien waved. She blinked and with a wide goofy grin, she waved back. He approached her and said, “You look amazing, Marinette! You’ve really got Chat Noir on point.”

“O-Oh well-” Marinette struggled to form a sentence, but then he said cheekily, “To get that much detail with your costume, you must’ve been watching him closely, huh?”

Marinette gaped at him and then her face exploded into a dark shade of red. “W-What are you – how could I – I didn’t – why should – I don’t!”

Adrien watched her reactions in delight. With a teasing frown he said, “But there’s something missing.”

“Missing?” Marinette tilted her head in confusion. She was sure she had gotten everything right.

Adrien just gave her that smile, that smile that spoke of a secret as he patted her shoulder. “It’s nothing. We better get to class before we’re marked late.”

And then he walked away, leaving Marinette confused for the second time within a span of 24 hours.

* * *

Just as Marinette closed the trap door to her bedroom, there was a tapping on her window. She looked up and spotted Chat Noir grinning gleefully at her. Realizing that she was still wearing her Chat Noir costume, she swallowed her pride and let him in.

Suddenly, Chat Noir pounced on her.

They landed with a thud on the floor. Marinette struggled under his hold. “Chat! Let me go!”

“You look pretty dashing as a Chat Noir, princess.” He said slyly. “But you know what would look great with that?”

“What?” Marinette snapped. He had her arms locked above her head.

He took out a permanent marker from inside his pocket.

“Whiskers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but oh well.
> 
> Revenge is sweet, ain’t it? For the Revenger, it is. For the Revenged, not so much.
> 
> So don’t draw on people’s face!


End file.
